


Wine Night

by Stargazer673



Series: Doddsverse [40]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer673/pseuds/Stargazer673
Summary: You and Mike celebrate after he passes the lieutenant exam





	Wine Night

Looking up from your spot on the couch, Mike was holding up a bottle of wine. He gave you a wry smile. “Go ahead. Ask me. Ask me if I passed the NYPD lieutenant exam.“

“I knew it! I told you!” You popped up from the couch, stepped on the coffee table and into his arms. “You are amazing, Michael! I am so proud of you!“ 

He sat you on your feet but not before you pressed a kiss to his perfect lips. “What do you say we crack this baby open and celebrate.” 

“Absolutely. I’ll get a couple of glasses.” Mike followed you into the kitchen. “You just missed your Dad and Anne. They picked the kids up for a sleepover.”

“So, we have the whole place to ourselves?” Mike took the wine glasses from you and grinned. “Oh, the possibilities.”

“Yeah. Like eating dinner before it gets cold, peeing by myself, not having a foot in my face or being pushed off the bed, and sleeping in,” you said dreamily.

Mike laughed. “Great minds think alike.” You sat the wine glasses down on the counter. Mike popped the cork on the wine and poured a glass for each of you.

Halfway through the second bottle of wine, you were feeling pretty neat. Half empty takeout boxes were scattered around the table.

Mike had a half drunk smile on his face. “You’s so pretty, Y/N. How’d I land you?”

You giggled. “If I ‘member ya knocked me up.”

Michael laughed. “Oh yeah. I like you knocked up.” He waggled his eyebrows. “God, you are so-”

“Sexy,” you said completing his sentence. You dove at Mike, forcing him to the couch. Your lips crashed into his. 

Mike picked you up to lay you back on the but lost his footing. The two of you tumbled to the floor, with you landing on him. Mike started laughing. “Are you okay babydoll?” 

“I-I’m good,” you replied while still giggling. “I can’t believe you freaking dropped me!” Rolling off his chest to the floor your grabbed your stomach and continued laughing.

“I haven’t laughed like this in a long time. Not since my dad caught us in the car. Member that?” Mike’s eyes sparkled. 

“How can I forget that? It was horrifying! I couldn’t look your dad in the eye for months.” You pushed yourself up on your elbow to look at Mike. “What about the time you were on the news in your boxer briefs.” 

“Oh God they still rag me at the station for that,” Mike reminded you. “I mean it Y/N. You are so beautiful. I love you. His hand ran along your jaw to your neck. “Let’s get off the floor and into the bedroom.” 

“Hmmm…just don’t carry me,” you said teasingly.


End file.
